


Любовь это — вместо «босс» - «сладкий», вместо «Тони» - «дорогой»

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Civil War, Slash, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: И нет бы вместо грубых взмахов руками — мягкий поцелуй в шею; вместо кидания бьющихся вещей на пол — утренняя улыбка и заспанный взгляд; вместо слез — объятия и «я не отпущу тебя никогда».





	Любовь это — вместо «босс» - «сладкий», вместо «Тони» - «дорогой»

Внутри все сжимается. Не так, когда ловишь взгляд любимого человека, не так, когда оставляешь первый поцелуй на желанных губах. А сжимается так, словно слышишь грубость в свой адрес, получаешь пощечину, а потом признаешься, что испортил всю его жизнь.

И нет бы вместо этой горечи почувствовать сладость, признаться в любви в сто первый раз и сжать ладонь до хруста пальцев.

И нет бы вместо грубых взмахов руками — мягкий поцелуй в шею; вместо кидания бьющихся вещей на пол — утренняя улыбка и заспанный взгляд; вместо слез — объятия и «я не отпущу тебя никогда».

Чтобы вместо « _Капитан_ » — « _босс_ », а вместо « _босс_ » — « _сладкий_ ». Чтобы вместо « _Старк»_  — « _Тони_ », а вместо « _Тони_ » — « _дорогой_ ». Но они смотрят друг на друга, как кошка смотрит на собаку, и боятся сдвинуться с места, боятся подойти хотя бы на шаг ближе.

Им бы остаться вдвоём и решить все проблемы, но на карте конец света, и нет и секунды для разговоров. Стив вздыхает, выслушивая очередной план. Он не слышит, позор его внимательности и сосредоточенности, надеется лишь на Наташу, а сам смотрит на Тони и думает о том, как безгранично его любит.

Как любит его «Капитан» вместо «Стив». Как любит фырканье и насмешки, сложенные на груди руки и ядовитый взгляд. Любит, когда Тони ходит из стороны в сторону, нарочно поворачивается к нему спиной и вертит обручальное кольцо на пальце. Стиву почти плевать, что это кольцо как крест на Тони, означающий чьё-то «моё».

В груди предательски заходится сердце, когда вместо «Старк» получается сказать «Тони». Стив теряется на секунду, мечется, как белка в колесе, а потом ловит взгляд Тони, всё ещё пронизанный обидой и злобой. Всё вокруг говорит ему простое «нет», но Стив снова не хочет этого слышать и на мгновение закрывает глаза.

И всё, что он видит перед собой — Тони. Его приоткрытые губы, манящие волшебством, которые хочется целовать, не останавливаясь, хочется срывать с них стоны, хочется чувствовать их на своём теле; и Стив почти задыхается от этих мыслей.

Когда они осознают, что конец света неизбежен, Стив не выдерживает. Эта сотня шагов между ними для него ничего не значит. Ради Тони он прошёл бы через пустыню или океан, ради Тони он переступил гордость, ради Тони он был готов спасти мир, даже ценой своей жизни (особенно, ценой своей жизни).

Поцелуй жаркий, как пламя; борода колется, и Тони шутит о раздражении кожи на лице, обхватывая Стива за талию, прижимаясь. А потом снова в бой, снова на те же грабли. Вместо слов — крики, вместо прикосновений — тихое «убирайся», «не прикасайся», Тони брыкается как лошадка, а Стив жалобно смотрит на него.

— Прости.


End file.
